


Can you choose it?

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Can you choose it?

"Papa, why don’t I have any brothers or sisters?" The question was directed at Ian, but it was Mickey who choked on his food.

"Why are you asking this, Amy?" The 5-year-old shrugged. "Because Vanessa has a sister, and Laura has a brother, and Alex has TWO brothers, but I don’t. Why?"

Ian looked at Mickey, who looked back at him with wide eyes, both at a lost for words.

"Why would we want another kid? We already have you." It was Mickey who answered first, trying to appease the child, but only managing to make her even more curious.

"Am I too much? How come everyone else has a brother or a sister then? Why do their parents want more?"

"Of course you’re not too much!" Ian took the girl’s small hand. "Daddy only meant we never thought about having another kid, because we prefer to give all our time to you.

"But I want one." She pouted, making both men freeze.

"You want…" Mickey started, hoping he had gotten it wrong.

"A sister!" Nope, he’d been right. "Or a brother… But I prefer a sister. Boys are nasty. But I guess it could be a boy too. Can you choose what you want?"

Ian snorted. “No, honey, we can’t choose it.”

"Why not?"

"Why we can’t choose? Well… Because…" He looked at Mickey, silently asking for a little help.

"Because we can’t. Now eat your mashed potatoes."

She obeyed quietly, and they ate in silence for few minutes, until Amy asked again. “So, am I getting a brother or a sister?”

 


End file.
